


Problems at the Office

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Remus and Ron are a happily married couple, experimenting with the new technology of male pregnancy. Everything goes smoothly until one of their co-workers decides to play games with Ron





	Problems at the Office

Remus groaned after he had been startled by his office door slamming, spilling his cup of tea in the process. He looked up, about to scold whoever had just forced their way into his office. His frown disappeared when he saw his husband. "Ron, what's wrong?"

"It's fucking Malfoy again!" He flailed his arms about. "He thinks it's hilarious to send false reports of incidents, sending us on a wild goose chase, only to embarrass my Department in front of the entire Ministry!" he huffed, "I really don't need this shite now! I swear I think he just wants to see me go into labour three months early, just so he can brag that he was the cause!" Ron slammed his fist on Remus' desk, knocking over assorted photographs. "I've fucking reported him too! But Shacklebolt doesn't believe that the Head of the Department of Mysteries would do such a thing! Plus he gave me a lecture on how neither of us are children anymore, so shouldn't I stop living in the past and move on with my life? I swear! But today," he paced the length of the room, "that bastard went too far. It was low even by his standards! Do you know what he did?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "He sent my office an official envelope with a note attached to it saying 'Important! Open straight away!'. Completely forgetting that it could have been a prank, I ripped the thing open." He paused, glaring at Remus, hands on hips. "Do you know what happened?" Remus took a step back when he saw Ron's ears instantly turn bright red with hatred, "HE ENCHANTED A HOWLER TO VOMIT ON ME! He has gone too far!" Ron turned on his heel and yelled over his shoulder, "I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'll see you at home." He slammed the door on his way out.

The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures welcomed the silence when Ron left. Remus turned to his co-worker's desk, sighing heavily. "You can come out now."

Dennis Creevey peeked his head out from under his small desk. Scanning the room and reassuring himself that Ron had indeed left, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Merlin, I hate it when he's like this." He cursed as his head smacked against the desk as he was getting up. Rubbing the top of his head, he said "I mean, he seemed like a fireball at school, but now that he's pregnant…" Dennis smacked his lips. "No offense Remus, but I congratulate you for being able to put up with his shite."

Remus shrugged. "Well, male pregnancy is still experimental stuff. No one was sure what would happen." He sighed and started to organize his desk. "I'll talk to him when I get home. Maybe he'll be in a better mood by then."

Dennis smiled. "Bring him flowers, you know, just in case he's not."

~~*~~*~~*

 

When Remus apparated to their small home just outside of Edinburgh, it was half past ten. He and Dennis had been flooded with reports of vampire sightings just before they were about to leave. He had sent Ron an owl, saying he was going to be late. It worried him a little that he had received no reply. He slipped off his shoes, leaving them by the door. Remus clutched a beautiful bouquet of lilacs, orange blossoms and baby's breath in his hand tightly.

"Ron?" he called out. Soon, he heard thumping coming from the staircase, he turned the corner and saw Ron on the bottom step. Lips quivering, he burst into tears. Ron waddled toward Remus, arms outstretched. Dropping the bouquet, Remus held his lover to his chest, stroking his ginger hair. 

The younger man stepped back, sniffling and rubbing his puffy eyes. "I'm so sorry I was such an arsehole to you, Remus. Malfoy just made me so angry. I just blew up. I never meant to take it out on you." He paused. "Are those flowers for me?" Ron asked as his soul mate bent down to retrieve the bouquet.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Remus, they're bloody amazing! Thank-"

Remus held up a finger to silence him. "Don't thank me. I didn't get them."

Ron looked puzzled. "What? Who then?"

Remus said nothing, but instead rifled through his pocket and produced a folded piece of parchment and handed it to his lover. Ron's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he scanned the parchment causing Remus to grin. "Dennis and I did a little snooping and found evidence that Malfoy had been toying with you. We told the Minister what we discovered, and Malfoy confessed. He's been suspended for about," he clicked his tongue, "oh, three months. He also has to apologise to you in public."

"The flowers-?"

"From him, yes."

In an instant, Ron hugged Remus tightly, showering light kisses all over his face. His long slender fingers gingerly tugged on Remus' top, trying to undo the tiny buttons. Remus laughed and pushed his husband away gently. "Why don't we continue this upstairs, huh?" Giggling like school girls, they rushed upstairs to their bedroom to continue what they had started.


End file.
